040415 Lily Miloko
galliardTartarologist GT began pestering timidTheurge TT at 22:16 -- 10:16 GT: Lily knocks nervously on Miloko's door. 10:17 TT: Miloko opens the door, her eyes a bit puffy 10:18 GT: Lily frowns worriedly. "Oh nooo, you were crying. Was it me? It was me. I was trying to act all kismesis-y, I didn't mean any of that stuff, I promise, I'm sorryyyyyy." 10:19 TT: "no, I was t-told t-that D-Darmok is d-doomed to die? and S-Sami was k-keeping it a s-secret?" 10:20 GT: ((trying to remember if sami knew or not)) 10:20 GT: ((*lily)) 10:22 GT: Her face falls. "Oh no, Milly, you...you didn't know?" 10:24 TT: "no? b-because a-apparently S-Sami t-thinks I'd h-have l-left if I k-knew?" 10:25 GT: "Yeah, Sami tends not to tell people important things because she think they'll hate her if she does. She's selfish like that." She sighs. "You wanna talk about it?" 10:26 TT: "m-maybe? I d-don't k-know if it'd h-help?" 10:28 GT: "I guess. I'm probably not the one to talk to about this, anyway. This is a moirail thing, right?" 10:28 GT: "Do you have a moirail?" 10:28 TT: "y-yeah? my s-sister?" 10:29 GT: "You could talk to her, then. I mean, I'm here if you wanna talk, but I don't want to involve any more quadrants than we already have swimming around whatever the heck this is." 10:30 TT: "y-yeah, t-that m-might be for the b-best?" 10:30 TT: "so, w-what did you c-come to see me for?" 10:31 GT: "Oh! Right!" She pulls out a little grey notebook. "How'd the Kolena talk go? You get any confirmation on...y'know?" 10:32 TT: "umm?" 10:34 GT: She raises an eyebrow. "Umm?" 10:35 TT: "w-well? it's... c-complicated?" 10:36 GT: "Complicated." 10:36 TT: "yes, c-complicated?" 10:36 TT: "as in, I c-can't m-make e-everyone h-happy w-with my a-answer?" 10:38 GT: "Ohhh." She nods. "I get it, I think." 10:38 GT: "Maybe." 10:39 TT: "w-what do you m-mean?" 10:40 GT: She scribbles something in her notebook, then holds it out to her. 10:40 GT: It says, "Muse?" 10:41 GT: With little check boxes for 'Yes', 'No', and 'Secret'. 10:41 TT: Miloko checks 'secret' and add a question mark afterwards 10:42 GT: ((brb)) 10:47 GT: She writes out more check boxes, labeled 'Voluntary' and 'Mandatory' respectively. 10:48 TT: Miloko writes another question mark 10:49 GT: Lily deadpans. 10:51 TT: "o-okay, s-seriously? w-what d-does t-that m-mean?" 10:51 GT: "It means are you keeping the secret because you were asked to or because you were forced to?" 10:52 TT: "n-neither? I c-chose to?" 10:53 GT: "OK, so voluntary." 10:53 GT: "Then yeah, I think I know what's going on." 10:54 TT: "do you?" 10:54 GT: "Don't pull this shit on me, Milli Vanilli." 10:55 TT: "no, s-seriously? w-what do you t-think is g-going on h-here?" 10:57 GT: She takes back the notebook and scribbles on it some more, then hands it back. The first set of boxes now sports a hastily-drawn caricature of Kolena next to the word 'Muse?', and a small note reading 'cameras everywhere' next to it. 10:59 TT: Miloko writes a new box under the other boxes with the line 'didn't say, but probably' next to it, she checks this one 11:00 GT: "Ohhhhhhhhhhh," she says. 11:01 GT: "OK, so, yeah, pretty much what I thought was going on." 11:01 GT: "I'll keep it on the low-down too, don't worry." She mimes zipping her lips. 11:02 TT: "d-don't e-even t-talk to her a-about it?" 11:02 GT: "Yeah, I won't. I'm not stupid." 11:02 TT: "if she w-wants to t-talk, let her c-come to you?" 11:02 TT: "she k-knows, by the way? a-about b-both of us?" 11:03 GT: "Well I mean, kind of hard for her NOT to know about you considering what happened in the memo, and I mean like I said I come up in pretty much every single conversation I have these days whether or not I actually meant for it to." 11:04 GT: "So not a total shock." 11:04 TT: "no, she k-knew b-before the m-memo?" 11:04 GT: "Oh." She blinks. "Welp." 11:05 TT: Miloko has a confused expression on her face 11:05 GT: "Wonder how the hell she heard." 11:06 TT: "I t-told her? b-before the m-memo?" 11:07 GT: "Ohhhhh." 11:07 GT: "Times two." 11:07 TT: "I w-wanted her to t-trust me?" 11:08 GT: "Oh. Yeah. Trust's good." 11:10 GT: She rubs her shoulder awkwardly. "But...sometimes you have to keep secrets, right?" 11:10 TT: "y-yeah?" 11:10 GT: ((*the side of her arm)) 11:10 GT: ((makes more anatomical sense)) 11:11 GT: "Of course, then you start keeping secrets to hide your secrets and secrets to hide THOSE secrets and everything goes to shit." 11:12 TT: "y-yeah? it's why I d-decided to be o-open w-with e-everyone?" 11:12 GT: "Must be nice, not having anything to hide." 11:14 GT: "I wouldn't know how that feels. I've been hiding shit since I was 7." 11:14 GT: "With limited success." 11:14 TT: "n-neither did I u-until r-recently?" 11:18 GT: "Yeah, but, like, I keep a LOT of secrets. And I get that revealing your secrets is supposed to make people trust you, but..." She looks down. "I've been lying to EVERYBODY. How do you get people to trust you after that?" 11:21 TT: Miloko puts her arm around Lily, "you s-start by t-telling p-people the s-secrets you h-have?" 11:23 GT: "But what if they don't like me anymore?" 11:26 TT: "you m-mean l-like w-what's h-happening w-with S-Sami?" 11:29 GT: "No, that's totally different - " She stops. "It's not different at all, is it," she says flatly. 11:30 TT: "n-nope?" 11:31 GT: "Welp." 11:32 TT: "d-don't w-worry? I'll be b-behind you the e-entire way?" 11:35 GT: She smiles. "Thanks. Good to know I can count on somebody to have my back no matter what." 11:36 TT: "of c-course? y-you'd do the s-same if it was me?" 11:37 GT: "Damn straight I would," she says, grinning. 11:41 TT: "w-what did I e-ever do to d-deserve you?" 11:41 GT: "Stood over me with a knife in the middle of the night, mostly." 11:44 TT: "w-what a s-strange t-turn of e-events l-life has t-taken to b-bring us h-here f-from t-there?" 11:46 GT: "Yeah, no kidding." She chuckles. "Haha, dude, remember the time I pretended to be Merrow? I think that was the first time we ever talked!" 11:47 TT: "g-gods I h-hated you so m-much a-after t-that?" 11:47 GT: "HAHAHA, seriously? You seemed pretty chill when we were talking." 11:48 GT: "Were you jealous of my ~mad acting skillz~." 11:49 TT: "no, I was a-angry at b-being l-lied to and u-used?" 11:49 TT: "and a-acting? t-talk to me a-after y-you've had to p-pretend to e-enjoy b-being a p-princess for ten y-years?" 11:52 GT: "Eheheh. Fair enough. Maybe you could give me lessons sometime." She pauses. "Unless troll acting lessons involve beatings. This is not out of the realm of possibility." 11:52 GT: "Though, I mean, if you're into that kind of stuff." 11:52 TT: "no, no b-beatings?" 11:53 TT: "I'm a l-lover, not a f-fighter, r-remember?" 11:54 GT: "Coulda fooled me." 11:54 GT: "I mean, like, You're a lover AND a fighter." 11:55 GT: "Is what I meant." 11:55 TT: "do I r-really c-come off l-like t-that?" 11:56 GT: "What, do you not want to? I mean, like, you are. Badass, I mean. You're just quiet a lot of the time, so people forget, but then once you get pissed you're a force to be RECKONED with! You'd make a hella leader." 11:57 TT: "I d-don't k-know? I t-think I'd be in o-over my h-head l-leading a-anything?" 11:58 TT: "I t-think I'm j-just g-good at m-motivating p-people?" 11:59 GT: "Well, I mean, it's an important skill for a leader to have. Can't lead shit if no one believes in your goals." 12:03 TT: "t-true? but I can j-just as w-well i-inspire p-people to f-follow s-someone e-else's g-goals?" 12:04 GT: "Pff, where's the fun in that." 12:07 GT: She sighs. "OK, well. Guess I should probably start, like, revealing all my super sekrits." 12:07 TT: "are you s-sure you w-want to j-just yet?" 12:08 TT: "b-because I t-think t-there's a way you c-could h-help me d-deal w-with t-this D-Darmok t-thing?" 12:08 GT: "Oh?" She steeples her fingers. "Do tell." 12:12 TT: Miloko only smiles before lying down on her bed and pulling the skirt of her dress up to her hips, "w-what do you t-think of t-this?" 12:12 GT: ((anything she's seeing apart from a pair of sweet gams)) 12:16 TT: ((she's basically indirectly asking Lily to fuck her)) 12:16 GT: ((OH)) 12:18 GT: Lily blushes heavily. "Uh. Think that might be a pretty good suggestion." 12:20 TT: "t-then w-what are you w-waiting for?" 12:20 TT: "do I n-need to get you s-started?" 12:20 GT: She grins. "Let's have ourselves a jam." 12:20 GT: ((BLAPCK HAS BEEN FADED TO SO MANY TIMES IT LOOKS LIKE IT GOT HIT BY A SUBTLE KNIFE AT THIS POINT)) 12:21 TT: ((fade to red, since this isn't black at all)) 12:21 GT: ((at this point there is not even a pretense of black remaining)) 12:22 TT: ((there really isn't)) 12:31 GT: ((upost btw)) 12:31 TT: ((fine))